1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a system and method for maintaining operation of a data processing system in a degraded system cooling condition. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a system and method for scaling a processor frequency and operational voltage responsive to identification of a degraded system cooling condition.
2. Description of Related Art
Scalable clock-frequency processors consume more power and generate more heat when running at higher clock speeds. Robust cooling mechanisms are required to maintain adequate cooling for proper operation. In the event that a system's cooling mechanism is temporarily degraded, the system may be shut down by a service processor or other device on detection that the processor's junction temperature has reached a critical temperature. Such mechanisms reduce the likelihood of critical damage to the processor. However, service interruption required to prohibit thermal damage to the processor is often inconvenient and undesirable.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a mechanism for maintaining operation of a data processing system in the event of a degraded cooling condition. It would be further advantageous to provide a system and method for detecting a degraded system cooling condition and modify the system operation such that a system shutdown is not required.